Queen of King
Queen of King is a girl dance cover unit created in 2005. Their current leader is Caina. Members Current Members Former Members History 2005 On April 20th 2005 UIE introduced their first dance cover unit with the rest of their current female trainees. The members were Layla (Named Boss), Jasmine (Named Co-Boss), Eunjung, Subin, and Ayaka. 2006 On December 30th UIE put up a statement that current Co Boss Jasmine would graduate from the group in the upcoming September. She wished to continue with her studies and move back home to the states. 2007 On April 5th Subin stated on her blog that she would graduate the same day as Jasmine. My time as a member has been short but fun. I feel though as it's my time to go, I have realized ''I have many other dreams I wish to peruse I hope you will support me into the future. '' On September 7th current Co Boss Jasmine graduated from the group. She named Eunjung as the next Co Boss. Subin also graduated this same day as it was announced. 2008 On April 5th 2008 Queen of King's 2nd edition was added Caina, Jihyun, Seoyoung, Dani, Minyeon, Yubin were announced as the members. On May 6th Ayaka was put on medical hiatus. It was not stated when she would return. 2009 On January 1st a statement was made that Ayaka's health was not yet improving and the company was going to go by the doctors order and continue to let her rest. On May 6th it has been a year since Ayaka had been active. On December 18th Ayaka made a post stating her health was not improving and that she had decided to graduate. ''Hello it is Ayaka, as you know that for over a year now I have been on medical Hiatus from the group and company actives. When I went back to the doctor at the start of the year they had informed me that my health was not getting any better and it would be best to leave the team. I was still naive and thought I could improve but as the year has went on I've noticed it would be best for me to rest and not keep others worrying. I'm sorry you have to hear this but I Ayaka will graduate from Queen of King tomorrow. Thank you for your support. '' On December 19th Ayaka graduated from the dance cover team. On December 21st Boss Layla left a post on her blog stating she and Eunjung would both be graduating from Queen of King in April of the next year. ''2005 to now has been amazing. I love being a member of Queen of King and I love the members and company. However throughout the year I have been thinking of my future. I want to go to school and start a family in the future that of which I can not do why being the leader of queen of King. As I was speaking with my last generation mate we both agreed that we wished to leave together as a way to remember all of our times as members. We have spoke to the company and have come to an agreement that we will graduate on April 20th. Thank you. '' 2010 On April 20th Boss Layla and current Co Boss Eunjung graduated from the dance cover club. They named Caina and Jihyun and Boss and Co Boss respectively. On June 12th the 3rd addition of Queen of King was announced as Rima, Honoka, and Seokyung. 2013 On August 5th the 4th addition was added to the group. They were announced as Doyeon and Kako. On October 20th Minyeon graduated from the dace cover team. 2016 On April 15th Yubin graduated from the group. 2018 On April 16th Jeon Dani's contract with UIE ended, she was the only member to not renew her contract.